


Peter B. Parker x reader - Rebound

by Pastapooper



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Finger Sucking, I totally did google "best one night stand positions" to get ideas, Lube, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Divorce, Sharing a Bed, Vaginal Fingering, peter b parker has a tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastapooper/pseuds/Pastapooper
Summary: A post-divorce Peter B. Parker meets you at the bar. He takes you home and you guys bang. It's fun.There's a bit of angst, but it ends on a hopeful and happy note because fuck sad endings.





	Peter B. Parker x reader - Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> After working on this for a week now, I's finally ready to leave my trusty .docs and be posted on the internet. 
> 
> After the last read through I noticed I left a few joke sentences in and I'm too tired to take them out or change them, so I hope you all enjoy jokes in your porn lol
> 
> Anyways, I loved writing this and I love Peter B. Parker. Hope you enjoy my work.

Sitting at the bar, a tired man was swirling around the whiskey in his glass, staring down in it with despair in his eyes. Loneliness radiated from his wide shoulders. He was wearing a grey blazer and his colar was open enough to get a peek of his chest hair. Handsome, but from a single glance it was obvious this man was in a lot of emotional pain.

You sat down next to him. He wasn't the only lonely person in this dark bar tonight. “One extra strong rum ‘n coke, please” you said to the bartender. A glass was put in front of you, and you took a big sip. Your mouth was shortly filled with delight, and as you swallowed it, you could feel the substance go down and warm your stomach and your cheeks.

The rugged stranger looked at you. Examining you as subtly as possible. You were wearing quite a nicely fitting dress, after all. “Extra strong? You must have plans for tonight” he said. You could clearly study his face now. He had gorgeous but tired eyes. His nose was slightly crooked. Perhaps he’s a fighter, eh? He was greying a little bit, revealing his age. Or maybe just a lil bit of depression.

You chuckle a little. “Nah. Not yet, at least. I just love the way it makes me feel warm inside.” 

“Artificial warmth? Know all about it.” he lifted his glass with a crooked grin. His grin fades a little as he puts it back down. “Especially after the divorce..” he softly sighs.

“Divorce? Sounds rough.” You touched his arm softly with an awkward smile. “At least there's alcohol to ease the pain.” you said, not sure how to react to him spilling his hard problems so casually after just meeting.

The man lifted his glass towards you. “To artificial warmth” he said. You repeated him and clanked your glass against his and chugged the last bit before putting your empty glass down.

He put his hand out to you and flashed a handsome smile. “The name’s Peter. Peter B. Parker.”

You spent the night chatting with Peter. As alcohol loosened you up, you asked him about his nose, and as much as you secretly wanted an exciting answer, turns out someone flew a drone into his face. 

A glass later you realize both of you had scooted closer and gotten a bit more handsy. His hand was casually resting on your knee and his science talk had turned into science jokes and mild innuendos. Didn't fail to get a laugh out of you, though. He's very charming and smart. Just your type.

Two glasses later his lips are practically ghosting over yours as you two continue the talks about nothing at all. Your body was aching for more than just slight lip grazes. You couldn't possibly get closer to him while sitting on the chair. The smell of his cologne really wasn't helping your already needy mood.

Peter was feeling the same way. God, did he miss holding someone close at night, and this girl was so attractive. She's amazing to touch. She laughs at his jokes and seems interested in his science talk. It makes him feel attractive again, which he hadn't quite felt in a while.

“Hey, wanna continue this at my place?” he asks.

 

Few minutes later you're outside in an alleyway against an iron fence, making out like your life depends on it. You're trapped between the fence and the surprisingly strong Peter, his breath hitching on your lips, and his strong hand in your waist.. “This isn't my apartment yet, but I couldn't resist..”

You chuckle a little and put your hand on his chest and play a little with his shirt collar. “No shit, Sherlock” you joke.

“It's actually Spiderman” he replies, but before you can ask anything, your mouths meet again and your tongues intertwine with the taste of alcohol lingering on them. Fuck. You have been craving passion like this for a long ass time now.

 

He was sneakily getting a feel for you as you walked to his place. His hands were going from your waist to the side of your boobs, to your hips and butt. You didn't mind. It made you feel wanted. You couldn't wait for him to take his clothes off either, after all.

He opened the door to his apartment. It was surprisingly small and a mess, though most of the mess consisted out of cardboard boxes. He did mentioned a divorce earlier.. Can't judge. It's not like your apartment is big or clean.

His mouth was on yours as he closed the door behind him and locked it. He made his way to the bed and turned on a single dim bed light. As he did, you turned around for him to unzip your dress, and it fell to the floor. 

You were left in just your panties, and Peter gently let his fingers run down your spine, stopping right above your panties. He put a hand on your shoulder for you to turn around. When you did, Peter needed a few seconds. Jesus. You looked so goddamn gorgeous. The dim light illuminated your features perfectly, and Peter was taking in the sight, scanning your face and body with intentions in mind.

Not a lot of words were said on the walk home. Both of your heads were filled with eagerness and longing. That's why when Peter brushed your hair out of your face and tucked it behind your ear, you shivered a little when his gravelly voice whispered into your ear in a dark tone “I want to fuck you so hard you won't be able to stop thinking about me for the next two weeks”

His mouth latched onto your neck, placing gentle kisses at first, building up to biting and sucking your neck. You bit your lip and put your hand in his messy hair. “Fuck, Peter..” You’ll have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow, but it won't be much of a problem.

After a few minutes of Peter marking your neck and massaging your right boob, he gently pushed you onto the bed. He knew your eyes were on him, and decided to put on a little show.

He hung his jacket on a chair and started to unbutton his white shirt, slowly revealing his muscular chest and pudgy tummy, though it didn't take away from his down-to-earth attractiveness. His gaze was fixed onto yours, looking down at you with heavy-lidded, seductive eyes. When he hung his shirt away on the chair, he leaned down onto the bed. 

He pushed you down gently so you laid down flat. He leaned down on his arm and placed longing kisses onto your lips as his hand played a little with your hair. He pulled away for a little bit, staring into your gorgeous eyes. Jesus. Has he missed a woman in his bed. If it weren’t for how hard he was, he would've been okay just falling asleep next to her.

He kneeled down behind the bed and pulled your panties off as you laid down. His fingers against your skin tickled a little, but once the panties were off, his grip tightened slightly on your thighs as he carefully pushed your legs up and open.

Your stomach turned in excitement when he put his arms around your legs, trapping not only his face close to you, but also not giving you any way of escaping. A cocky grin was displayed on his handsome face.

His breath hitched onto your exposed parts, you were almost getting anxious because of the time he was taking before doing anything. 

When his tongue touched your clit, you let out a soft sigh of relief. Somehow, just that, already made you relax. He keeps doing that for a while, enjoying hearing your breath get heavier the longer he continues. His hair tickled your thighs a little with each flattened lick.

He brought his warm mouth closer and started to suck your clit softly, knowing fully well how sensitive it is. You let out a moan and your hand grabs the bed sheets. “God, Peter..”

You could practically feel his mouth curl up into a smile as he answers with a “Hmmm?” letting that vibrate a little. “Something wrong, love?” 

Stupid ass affectionate name. Isn't he supposed to know this is a one time thing?! You look at him between your legs. “Stop teasing and give me some real action already!” you say. 

“I’m not sure if you're ready yet for the amazing sp- uh, Peter.” he corrects playfully. He uses his right hand to rub your clit, and his mouth to get a real taste of you. The combination makes you nuts. He's damn good with his mouth. 

“Please put your fingers inside of me..” you shyly request between heavy breaths. Peter obediently releases your left leg and uses his mouth on your clit. His fingers slide in easily, and he knows how to use those too. What a blessing!

He curls his fingers, trying to hit your sweet spot as his tongue works it's magic on your clit. You can feel yourself getting hotter as he continues. “I’m close, Peter” you say in between moans.

Right as you say that, peter pulls away completely, leaving your parts unsatisfied and strangely cold without his hot breath on them. “No you're not. Not yet, at least.” as much as you are annoyed at this move, you also understand the joy of cumming around a cock.

He stands up, about to get down onto the bed again, but you sit up and hold him back by putting your hands on his hips.

“Alright, how about I give you a blowjob, then?” you ask.

Peter chuckles. “Not what I had in mind, but I could never refuse an offer like that from a pretty lady like you”

You smile. “Can't end the fanfic this fast, after all”

You unbuckle his pants and it slides down to the floor. He steps out of them and pushes them out of the way with his feet.

Instead of immediately taking his boxer shorts off, you let your fingers trail against the length of his hard dick through his underwear to tease him a little bit. You looked up at him. He was looking at you with a faint blush. Perhaps it's the alcohol, but either way it looks good on him. 

You focus your gaze back at the delicious dick you're about to unwrap and slobber down on. You grabbed the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down, letting his dick spring free with a little bounce. He was certainly well endowed, as some might call it.

You wrapped one of your hands around his length and took the tip in your mouth. As your hand stroked and your mouth worked him deeper into your throat, grunts began go slip out of Peter’s mouth.

He put his hand on your head, just wanting to touch you as well, even if it was just an innocent one. You were now taking him pretty deep, and your ears were filled with wet, lewd sounds and the deep grunts of your one night lover. It got even better when Peter moaned your name followed by “Fuck, I’m gonna cum if you continue with this pace”

Already? What a shame.. As much as you wanted to taste his sweet release, you're not making the same mistake you did with your last one night stand. 

You slowly pulled your head from his dick while locking your eyes with his. He bit his lip and stroked your hair out of your face again. “God, you are such a catch” he mutters.

You smile at the compliment. “Right back at ya, Peter” you cooed in a playful voice. 

Ignoring the possibility of him having a fragile masculinity, you stand up and put your arms around his neck as you lock mouths for the thousandth time this night. To your delight he doesn't seem disgusted and wraps his arms around your body, pulling both your naked bodies even closer.

“Now let me fuck you”

 

Like a lot of one night stands, it starts with doggy. It not only feels good, but you also don't have to look at the person fucking you. Kind of a shame, really. You enjoyed looking at Peter. He touches that part in you that thinks “Oh gee this man is so handsome, incredibly sad, broken, and kind of pathetic, but in a sexy way. I want to suck his dick, make him breakfast, and wash his back in the shower” He’s handsome, so he can get away with those usual deal-breaking flaws. You want him kind of like a dog. A dog you’d fuck.

Peter didn't say it explicitly, but at this point he’s too much into despair to make smart decisions. After the divorce he’s been a mess and he decided to go out. He wasn't sure why, but he did. And now he's positioned behind a sweet woman, about to fuck her into oblivion. Mostly for his own gain. This is by far one of the most alienating position there is, but it's a good start. He has a bit of anxiety forming in his stomach.

You were sitting down on your hands and knees on the bed with a lubed up Peter positioning himself at your entrance. He slowly entered you, making you gasp a little. Lube is such a blessed invention.. it slides in easier and makes the experience feel so much better.

Peter started to set up a pace. Eventually you picked it up and started to push into his trusts. His grunts and strong hands gripping at your hips made you feel amazing. Not to mention he was hitting you pretty deeply. With every thrust Peter could hear your positive feedback echoing through the room. 

His thrusting was intense and after a while you were laying flat on your stomach. The best damn position of all. Not only was he hitting you absolutely perfectly, he was also enjoying the friction this position gave him a whole lot. His moves had gotten less coordinated. His sounds were like music to your ears. He was really letting himself go. He was so close. So lost in the sauce.

It was all fine and dandy until the words “Fuck MJ.. you feel so good” spilled out of Peter’s mouth. 

You were taken aback a little by the wrong name call, so you lift yourself up a little by putting your arms underneath you and looked over your shoulder at Peter. He looked at you as you stared at him with a puzzled face. This stuff happens a lot, but that doesn’t take away the awkwardness of getting called by the wrong name. It happens, but it still sucks. It’s a real mood killer.

Peter’s eyes widened a little when he realized the mistake he had just made. He pulled out and while you were a bit disappointed, you understood. You turned around and looked at Peter. Against all expectations his eyes welled up and his hands went to his face. He began to sob. Alcohol can be a blessing and a bitch. You were lucky enough he didn’t get whiskey dick, so dealing with this isn't too much of a problem. Though it would've been so much easier if you could just get to the damn cumming already..

You sat up and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around you and just cried into your shoulder. God, were you annoyed at the change of pace of the night, but if you cried during sex you’d want to be taken care of as well, so that’s the least you could do for this unfortunate man. 

“I miss her so much..” he bawled into your shoulder. You stroke his back and his hair, unsure of what to do with a crying grown man in your arms. “I’m sorry, Peter..” you hesitated. Should you even say anything at all? Goddamnit.

Peter composed himself after a while of crying and telling the painful details of his divorce. You hugged him extra tightly after he was done spilling his heart into your hands.

“Some things need time to look less scary. Right now the thought is terrifying, but maybe it will look less terrible after some time and healthy exposure.” You kissed his lips softly and used your thumb to wipe away his tears.

You weren’t sure why it took you so long to realize (let's blame it on the alcohol to keep your dignity unharmed), but this man never stopped loving his ex. He was open to new lovers, but his heart truly belongs to this MJ. You smiled a little at your own realization. You were just a rebound and there were no hard feelings about that. You are just a nobody to him, after all. 

But that doesn’t stop you from rocking this man's world and fucking him so hard he won't stop thinking about you for the next two weeks!

Peter seemed to feel a lot better after your simple words. He smiled as he put his hand on top of your hand on his cheek and leaned into it. He held you by your waist. She's right, but right now he's in the company of a lovely lady with a banging body. A body he should be banging.

He pushed you into the mattress. He sat between your legs, your ass touching his crotch. He kissed you shortly, but deeply. “Thank you. I needed to hear that more than I realized” he said. 

You hummed back in response as your hand found its way to his chest, trailing your finger against his skin. “Mm.. no problem” you answered shortly. His hand made its way to your chest as well, squeezing it.

He grinned and looked at you. You smiled. He seemed to really pick the mood up. It felt really good. The air seemed a lot thinner and easier to breathe in. Though, Peter kept snagging that away with his kisses. He really does have an oral fixation.

The kisses were sloppy and enjoyable. There was a certain playfulness behind it. It didn't take long before you could feel Peter, in his full glory yet again, press against your ass. 

“Oh? Already hard again?” you teased with a grin. Peter grinned as well. “How can I not? You look like a hot mess as well.”

“Oh shut up and suck on these!” you said as you shoved two fingers in his mouth. He was visibly surprised at your action, but he soon adapted. He grabbed your wrist so you couldn't pull away and he looked seductively into your eyes as his tongue wrapped itself around your fingers. Wet sounds escaped his mouth as he sucked and licked them. You blushed a lot at his seemingly experienced tongue.

He pulled your fingers out of his mouth, but left it covered in spit. “How about you play for a little while I lube myself up some more, Love?” he suggested. 

“Okay, daddy” you replied teasingly. Peter rolled his eyes before leaning back to get the lube from his nightstand, but his crotch didn't go far from yours. You brought your fingers to your clit and got a feel for yourself again, and closed your eyes to immerse yourself more into that feeling. Your breath already picking up in the little time you were playing with yourself, and when you opened your eyes again out of curiosity, an amused Peter was looking down at you. 

“...Are you not gonna participate?” you asked.

“Looks like you're perfectly fine by yourself, though.” he fired back at you.

“How annoying” you replied with a bit of a giggle. You wrapped your legs around him and pulled yourself closer, making his dick slightly rub on your clit. You bit your lip and seductively looked at him. “See? It would be way more fun if you participated.”

Peter nodded hesitantly. “Can't deny that felt really good..” he paused for a second. “But it would definitely be more fun to have you play with yourself a little longer.” he carefully slid two lubed-up fingers inside of you.

“Oh I see..” you replied a bit absentmindedly, and went back to rubbing your clit. Peter’s fingers slowly started to thrust into you, letting you adjust to the feeling. He soon curled up his fingers more to hit your good spot with each thrust. That, combined with your magical work, made you use your voice again. After a while of blissfulness you craved more. Desperate from the ograsm denials throughout the night, you could only let out the simple words

“Fuck me, Peter”

Peter put his hand on the underside of your knee and pushed it up a little, but instead of putting it in, he started to grind his dick against your clit. He went down to kiss you and your tongues intertwined. You groaned into the kiss, making you two part again. “What is it?” Peter asked with heavy breaths. 

“I thought you would fuck me instead of just grinding..” You whined, only realizing how pathetic that sounded once you said it out loud. 

Peter sighed, but didn't stop his teasing.”You're so impatient..” he replied. 

“Impatient?!” You barked back. “I’ve been close to cumming almost three times now. All this orgasm denial is making me annoyed!” 

Peter sighed and rolled hid eyes playfully. He didn’t take it slow and entered you all at once, making you chirp a little in excitement. He kissed you softly. “There, there. No need to get angry. That was worth the wait, wasn't it?”

His thrusts were deep, but it could be better. “Put your legs up” Peter ordered. You did what he said and he gently thrust into you. Your mouth opens with a slight gasp. It makes Peter chuckle a little. “Feels pretty good, eh?” he says a bit cocky.

It felt like he was so much deeper inside of you, but also somehow hit the good spot. Truly incredible. You decided to just ask for more. “..Can you go a bit faster?”

Peter’s pace picked up and with each thrust he sent a shiver down your spine. Your voice was echoing through the tiny apartment again with each thrust. You were getting so close again. A tiny part in your head made you worry about not being able to cum again, but Peter didn't seem like he was gonna stop anytime soon. 

He was working up some sweat, and his breath was heavy. Fuck. He looked amazing. You put your hand on his cheek and pulled him in for a messy kiss. You wished you could tell him you loved him, and hoped he secretly heard despite you not saying anything.

Your thoughts were interrupted by your own voice moaning so loudly and telling Peter in between moans that you were cumming. You got a half focused “me too” out of Peter, who's thrusts got rougher and his nails had started to dig a little into your legs, but it somehow felt good.

You were elevated by those new rougher thrusts. Your body reaches its high and as calmth washes over you. Peter grunts as he reaches his release barely seconds after you did. His thrusts get slower, which you are thankful for because you are so much more sensitive now. He kisses you once more in this position and then pulls out and lays down next to you. “Orgasm denial is intense” was the last thing you heard before both knocking out.

 

You woke up in the morning with an arm resting around your waist. You smiled a little, but your thoughts are immediately overpowered by the bittersweet feelings regarding your next step.

You wiggle out from underneath his arm and sofly crawl out of bed. Luckily you don't have much of a hangover. You put on your clothes and get your purse. You pull out a piece of paper and write a note. You put it on the counter top, but before you leave, you can't help yourself but to walk back to the sleeping Peter. You look at his worriless sleeping face. Such a gorgeous and deeply troubled man.. you stroke the hair out of his face and place a soft kiss on his forehead. You wish you could stay longer.

You walk out of the apartment and close the door behind you, finally locking you out.

 

When Peter finally wakes up, he feels a bit of pain in his heart when he realizes he’s the only one in bed. He lays down on his back and rubs his eyes with annoyance. “Goddamnit..” he mutters to himself, and he walks to the kitchen to get a glass to fill with water. Headache and heartbreak are a bad combination. Or perhaps whiskey and one night stands are.. 

When he downs the entire glass and puts it down, he notices a pink sticky note on his kitchen counter.

 

“My phone number, in case you ever want me to keep your bed warm again, or a buddy to drink with ♡”

 

Peter grins and leans back against the fridge. “Perhaps I will”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually noticed like 2 days ago that there is another Peter B fanfic posted on my birthday by the same name, and at first I was sad, but the title tied too much into my story to change it, so uh. Idk. 
> 
> This is my longest story I have ever written and while it is not much for some, it's an achievment for me. 
> 
> I hope you had a good time reading my fanfic.
> 
> Comments of any kind are incredibly appreciated ♡


End file.
